Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy
Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy is a spinoff. The game takes the Game Boy style, with monochromatic colors, more simplistic sprites, and limited features. Gameplay As usual, the game stars the usual 6 official HTF characters. Bowser has cursed the princess and held her hostage, so Cuddles and his friends have to rescue her. In short, the objective is just the same like many other games from the HTFA series. The game has a total of 7 stages. Each stage except the last one has one boss. The last stage contains about 5 bosses. Every time you finished a stage, you'll get chance to win an extra life from a minigame, which involves three identical cups, with only one of them containing an extra life. The extra life's location pattern isn't random, so you can just learn where the extra life is hidden in each minigame. Just like the first game of this series, this game doesn't utilize the password or save system, requiring you to finish the game in one sitting. Characters Playable characters *Cuddles *Flaky *Petunia *Nutty *Giggles *Toothy Other characters *Princess Allay Villains *Bowser Levels #Welcome to Happy Tree Kingdom: A grassland level filled with Koopas and Hammer Bros. Spiked Pirate is the boss of this level. #Waterfall Canyon: A canyon level. Robo Koopa is the boss of this level. #Hot Desert and Fire Pyramid: A level filled with quicksands. Later, you go through a pyramid filled with skulls and magma. Bellzemos is the boss of this level. #Sunny Beach: A beach level filled with lots of Cheep-Cheeps and Piranha Plants. Marilith is the boss of this level. #Underwater Road: An underwater level filled with Koopas, Hammer Bros. and lots of Cheep-Cheeps. Zundo Druer is the boss of this level. #Dark Cave of Magma: A cave level filled with lava and a lot of enemies. Hyoey is the boss of this level. #Bowser's Final Lair: The final level. It is filled with jars of aliens and lava. Many enemies appear. Later in the level, you go through a boss rush, defeating Spiked Pirate, Bellzemos and Hyoey from the previous levels, before facing Bowser himself. Bowser's first phase is in the form of a robotic Bowser head. The second and last phase is Bowser himself in his machine. Soundtrack #"Doki Doki Sasete Intro" #"Balloon Kids - Menu" #"Asterix: Search for Dogmatix - Cutscene" #"Asterix: Search for Dogmatix - Map" #"Kirby's Dream Land 2 - Level 1" #"Kirby's Dream Land 2 - Level 4" #"Asterix - Desert" #"Kirby's Dream Land - Float Islands" #"So Many Wonders (8-bit cover)" #"Ninja Gaiden Shadow - Boss" #"Doki Doki Sasete - Chapter Clear" #"Mega Man 4 - All Clear" #"Doki Doki Sasete - Game Over" #"Mega Man 4 - Before Boss" #"Mega Man 4 - Dr. Wily's Fortress Boss" #"Donkey Kong Land 2 - Final Boss" #"Doki Doki Sasete - Credits" Staff *Radel999 (director, engine creator, graphic creator, level creator, level tester) *Ittan-Momen (graphic creator) *Deathbringer (graphic creator) *Sukezo Ouyama (sound creator) *Ryoue Takagi (sound creator) *Alberto Gonzales (sound creator, music creator) *Zuntata (sound creator) *Manabu Namiki (music creator) *Hisayoshi Ogura (music creator) *Manfred Linzner (music creator) *Wirgliusz (level tester) *Dante (level tester) *BoggyTheWorm (level tester) Special thanks to *Kenn Navarro *Rhode Montijo *Warren Graff *Shigeru Miyamoto *HAL Laboratory *Konami *Nintendo Trivia *This is the first "completely retraux" HTFA game. *This is so far the only game to contain no scoring items if one doesn't count the mandatory gems obtained from bosses. Gallery htfagbicon.png|The icon for HTFA GB, which depicts a Generic Tree Friend. Category:Spin-Offs